


Callum's Red Dead Adventure [In Konosuba]

by DeadlyStanger



Series: The Konosubian Timeline [2]
Category: Original Work, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Wild West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyStanger/pseuds/DeadlyStanger
Summary: When the 31-year-old Callum died in a car accident, he woke up in a chair facing a Goddess named Viona, who gave Callum two options: Restart from square one in a magical world, or go to heaven as an old man. He chose to restart and the goddess transferred him into the new world with the special skill he chose and joined a gang. But what will happen if the gang got into deep trouble and had to escape far away, came across the border wall, and found themselves in the wild west?How shall it all go?
Series: The Konosubian Timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847878
Kudos: 1





	Callum's Red Dead Adventure [In Konosuba]

* * *

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FINISHED]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FINISHED]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FINISHED]**


End file.
